


Fizzbanger

by brokendrums



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/F, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendrums/pseuds/brokendrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry like to do things a little out of order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fizzbanger

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for this [ prompt ](http://el-em-en-oh-pee.livejournal.com/279649.html?thread=1810017#t1810017) at the girl!direction ficathon and then strayed off into indulgent porn-with-emotions territory so I could write a scene involving a bath before petering off into just this. Posting this ridiculously late because I got tired of seeing it in my WIP folder. 
> 
> Warning for the contextual use of the word 'cunt'. Title from the Lush line of bath bombs. Thanks to [ Nadine ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/idctbqh/) for having a glance over the start of this <3

Like most things, they sort of do it backwards.

They’re in the arse-hole of nowhere. It may be a cliché but Niall doesn’t even care anymore, she’s stopped remembering where they are bar the big cities - Liam keeps track of them well enough to yell out at the shows anyway so she doesn‘t have to worry too much.

It’s hot but the window doesn’t open at the back of the bus so Niall’s been lying there, spread out across the sofa in the back trying to blow a bubble the size of her fist. She’d had to chew her way through three pieces of apple hubba bubba before it got anywhere near that size. Now it’s tasteless in her mouth but she doesn’t stop because there’s very little to do now that Louis’ moved the PS3 to Bus 1. 

Harry clatters through the back door a moment later looking a bit wild-eyed. She has her laptop clutched to her chest and her hair piled on the top of her head. 

“I forgot you were here,” she says and there’s a pink blush working up her cheeks. 

“Where else would I be?” Niall asks and snaps her gum again. Harry watches her, eyes trained to Niall’s lips. She tugs at her headband, bright and flowery today to match the pockets of her shorts. An errant curl falls out, frizzy with the heat and Harry just shoves it back under the scarf.

Harry shrugs, strap of her tank top slipping over her shoulder before she throws herself down onto the sofa at Niall’s feet. 

“Thought you and Zayn would be up to no good,” she mutters and thumbs over the bone of Niall’s ankle. Niall squirms out of it, lifting her leg high but Harry only grins at her and tips sideways so she can fit right between Niall’s legs. 

“Nah,” Niall says and pats at Harry’s head, her hair warm and soft, bundled out of her eyes with the wind of fabric tight around her skull. “He’s annoyed I didn’t help dying Paul’s shirts blue. Louis got caught doing it.”

“Just cus he can’t flutter his eyelashes like we can,” Harry mumbles, lips dragging against the inside of Niall’s knee. Niall jerks a bit, not expecting the attention but settles back to pat at Harry’s head again, blowing another bubble. Her eyes cross as she watches it expand before it pops, barely bigger than a ping pong ball. 

They lie there a moment, minutes melting together as the bus trundles on below them. Harry huffs a breath against Niall’s skin, barely louder than the faint sound of the radio up by the driver muffled by the door to the back. 

“So how about it?” Harry asks and turns her head to look up at Niall from between her knees. Niall had thought she might’ve fallen asleep but her eyes are bright and she’s blushing again, a deep red working down her throat. 

“How about what?” Niall asks, feeling a bit oblivious. Harry kneels up and Niall catches the way she trails a thumb over her waistband, hand inching up her stomach. Her shirt goes with it and Niall’s allowed a glimpse of her pretty new hip tattoos before she drops it again. Niall’s suddenly hit with the realisation where this might be going. It makes her mouth go dry. 

“Don’t make me flutter _my_ eyelashes, Niall,” Harry smirks and Niall definitely knows where this is going now. She snorts, needing a moment to collect her thoughts but Harry looks delighted, glad that she’s finally caught on. 

“Maybe I want you to beg,” Niall tells her. Harry’s flush deepens and it’s pretty, disappearing down over her breastbone and into the collar of her top. 

Harry shuffles up towards her, leaning over so she can crawl over Niall properly and she’s suddenly there, looming over her. There’s no sexy way to take out the bubblegum but it’s Harry so Niall doesn’t particularly care. She drags it through her teeth though, just to make Harry scrunch up her nose before she pushes it into the brim of her snapback.

“You really-” Harry starts but Niall reaches out a hand to cup her hip, fingertips slipping under the loose hem of her tank to feel out her hot skin. Harry had been lying out by the pool this morning, before they had checked out and gotten on the bus. Niall can still feel the greasy remnants of the oil she uses, skin warm.

“Is this what you were coming in to do?” Niall can’t help ask, remembering Harry’s earlier grip around her laptop and the excited gleam in her eyes. Harry laughs breathlessly. 

“A girl’s got needs, Niall,” Harry tells her and Niall rolls her eyes, inclining her neck so Harry gets on with it. 

Harry’s lips are soft and slick, mouth wet where she’s been licking over her lips all day. She lowers herself, an elbow by Niall’s neck and it only brings her hips down onto Niall’s, heat radiating into Niall’s lap. Her mouth is wet, tongue licking out as Harry smears them over her jaw. 

“Come on,” Harry complains when she pulls away, lips already looking red and swollen from where she’s been working them at Niall’s neck. “I’m dying here.” 

Niall grins, leaning in to peck at her lips before sitting them up. Harry looks put out, like she doesn’t know where Niall’s going but her expression brightens when Niall slips down onto the floor. Niall wants to laugh, at her expression and how excited she looks.

“Come on,” Niall whispers and Harry unfurls her legs, planting them either side of Niall’s knees and shifting until she‘s sitting at the edge of the sofa. Her head’s settled in the cushions and when Niall flicks her eyes up she sees the way Harry’s caught her lip between her teeth, worrying it until it’s red and plush. 

Niall wants to kiss her but presses her lips to the inside of her knee instead, grinning when she jerks her leg out of the way. 

“You know I’m ticklish,” Harry says, Niall knows it’s meant to be accusing but her voice has already went lower, husky in a way that Niall’s only heard when she should be on voice rest. Harry matches her grin, trailing one of her hands down to unbutton her shorts. 

“I’m working my way up,” Niall defends herself against Harry’s impatience, curling a hand around Harry’s ankle. She’s wearing an anklet, something that used to be bright and woven but is now fraying and dirty from wearing it so long. Caroline’s been trying to get it off her for days but Harry’s ignored her. It tickles the inside of Niall’s wrist with every jerk of Harry’s foot. 

“Not fast enough,” Harry complains but when Niall glances up again she can’t pout properly from smiling. 

Niall reaches up and grabs the shorn ends of her shorts, tugging them down quickly so she can see the black lace of her knickers. They’re soft when Niall touches them with her lips, nuzzling into Harry’s lap. Harry makes a noise, something breathless from the back of her throat and she hitches her hips up again, wriggling out of her knickers at the same time. 

“No teasing,” Harry says, voice tighter than before and Niall nods, recognising the lack of humour in it now. 

Niall resettles on her knees, they’re gonna kill later but Harry makes another noise that makes heat pool between her legs and she can’t help push forward, nosing down the smooth skin of her belly until she can get her lips on Harry.

“Fuck,” Harry gasps and her thigh jerks again. Niall closes her mouth around her clit, pulling at it gently with her lips before she flicks her tongue, warm and wet over her. 

She sucks for a moment before licking down, tasting her on her tongue, warm and sharp. 

“Niall,” Harry gasps from above her and Niall smiles into her skin, pointing her tongue to trace over her. She does a circle and then a mindless design, zigzagging all over Harry‘s clit, palm tracing up over the hot skin of Harry’s belly where she’s breathing heavily, stomach rising with each pant. 

Her skin is soft under her tank top, supple where she‘s stole most of Niall‘s body lotion to slather over herself. She’s not wearing a bra and Niall can slide her fingers over the skin at the underside of her breast, up round to where she‘s sensitive. Harry’s stomach jumps, Niall can feel the quiver of it and when Niall glances up from between her legs she sees that Harry’s staring at her, eyes wide and dark. 

Niall skims a hand across the crease of her hip and down until she can push her thumb against her clit, pulling off so she can breathe damply against Harry’s cunt. 

“Niall,” Harry says, grunting out on every rushed exhale. “Niall, c’mon, Niall.”

Niall licks around her thumb, rubbing down in slow, definite circles. 

“Fuck,” Harry moans and she shifts, sitting up so she’s perched on the edge of the sofa, thighs tightening against Niall’s shoulders. “Right there, Niall, right -”

Niall rolls her clit again, licking down where she’s wetter before tonguing into her. Harry swears and then suddenly her hands are in Niall’s tatty hair, hat skittering across the floor. Harry’s nails drag across her scalp and Niall can’t help moan at that, lips vibrating against Harry’s skin and then Harry’s coming against her, tight and curled over her head. 

Niall pulls away an inch, breathing hard over where she’s wet and when she glances up Harry’s stomach is in her eyeline, muscles tensing as she comes down. 

“Oh, Niall,” Harry murmurs and sinks back, sliding down the couch. Her hair splays out across the cushion and she glances down at Niall with sleepy, satisfied eyes. “That was great.”

“Yeah,” Niall agrees breathlessly. She’s turned on, soaking through her own knickers but she’s comfortable here, face pressed against Harry’s soft thigh. She presses her lips against Harry’s skin, kissing her gently before nipping at it. She’s gone slippery, sweat gathering in the crease of her thigh, sharp and salty when Niall runs her lips across it. 

Harry laughs, breathless and tired but Niall hums against her skin and turns her head back to Harry’s cunt. Niall takes a deep breath, rolling back onto her knees and pushes her finger through Harry’s folds experimentally, glancing up to make sure that Harry isn’t too sensitive. 

“Oh, Christ,” Harry groans when she realises what Niall’s doing. She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and moans loudly. Niall wants to hear it again.

“You ok to go again?” Niall asks. She hardly waits for an answer, spreading her fingers and leaning in to lick over her again. Harry seizes for a moment, stomach going tight as she sits up. 

“Shit,” she moans and pulls her tank top over her head - Niall’s surprised she kept it on for this long. She’s normally parading around topless as soon as it’s over fifteen degrees. When Niall looks up again Harry’s cupping her own breast, tweaking at a nipple and Niall has to close her eyes at the visual. 

She drags her knuckles up the inside of her thigh instead, right where Harry’s shaking and snakes it up under her leg. Harry groans again, collapsing back into the cushions and lifting her leg to sling over Niall’s shoulder, opening herself up further. 

“You good?” Niall asks when she pulls away from her, breathing damply over her skin. Harry nods her head, hair mussing against the back of the sofa and Niall watches her mouth drop open when she pushes a finger into her. 

“Yeah,” she hums and Harry’s eyes flutter closed. She’s flushed the whole way down her chest and Niall wishes she was able to kiss her, lick her way down Harry’s warm neck and press her face between her breasts. Maybe later.

She drags her finger out and Harry’s so wet now, from just coming and from Niall’s tongue. She slots two fingers into her next time, stretching her out and feeling the way she clenches down on them. Niall lets Harry set the rhythm with every rock of her hips, licking wetly in time with the jerk of her hips.

Harry hums again, working a hand from her nipple down her belly. Niall thinks it’s going to go into her hair again but she doesn’t, she pushes two fingers against her clit, rolling it the way she likes the best. Niall can appreciate that and she pulls back to breathe for a moment, listening to the new hitches in Harry’s breathing before nosing against the back of her hand and licking between Harry’s fingers, tasting her slick skin. 

Harry’s loud - Niall’s shared enough rooms to know what she sounds like but it’s different now, now that she’s making the sounds because of Niall, _for_ Niall. She’s louder the second time she comes, a punch of sound from somewhere deep in her chest that peters out into a long, loud groan. The sound goes right through Niall, makes her want to groan along with her. Niall rocks her hips for a moment, rutting against air but it sends a shiver up her spine anyway, movement unlocking the heat at the base of her back. 

Harry keeps the pads of her fingers pressed against herself, chest heaving as she catches her breath. Niall stays where she is, Harry’s leg clenched tight over her shoulder and her ear against the soft inside of her other. She feels out of breath too, blood coursing heavily through her veins. Niall widens her knees again, stretching herself out with nothing but the edge of her knickers to catch against her clit but it’s not enough. She wants Harry’s hands on her, wants to kiss her. But she wants to hear Harry come again, see if she can make her moan louder. She can’t decide.

Harry’s hand moves to her temple, stroking at the hair where Niall’s gone a bit sweaty. She’s nowhere as hot as Harry is but she’s getting there, something electric zinging over her skin and down her spine, making her belly heat up. 

“You wanna come up here?” Harry asks, still needing to catch her breath. Niall shakes her head, the side of her fringe sticking to Harry’s sweaty thigh. The back of her knee is slick, sliding against Niall’s shoulder and Niall sighs, watching as Harry’s muscles twitch, shuddering under her skin. 

Harry taps at the side of her face again when Niall still hasn’t spoken, before moving her fingers into Niall’s hair, scratching at her scalp again. Harry doesn’t seem to mind that Niall’s made a home between her thighs on the floor. 

“Wanna go again?” Niall asks quietly. She can’t really explain what it is that makes her say it but when she feels the shiver that goes through Harry it makes her smile. She wants Harry to come again, for her to rut up against her mouth and let Niall taste her again, taste how good she is. Harry doesn’t say anything and with a lick of daring in her belly Niall hitches forward on her knees. They ache and her thighs are trembling but from this angle it’s easy to dart in and suck on Harry’s clit again. 

“Oh my _God,_ “ Harry whines and her hand clenches in Niall’s hair, pulling her away before pushing her skull back, grinding messily into Niall’s face. Niall loves it, lets her eyes flutter closed and she purses her lips, sucking on Harry’s clit, swollen and red and throbbing against her tongue. 

She wiggles a finger into Harry again, trailing down to poke her tongue in as well and Harry arches off the bed, grinding her pelvis into her. She lifts her other leg and it jerks in the air for a moment as Harry finds her own balance before it’s slung over Niall’s other shoulder and Niall feels the bubble of laughter explode out of her mouth before she can stop herself. Harry only cries out, squeezes her thighs around Niall’s ears in response.

Niall goes to move back up to her clit, she fits her lips around it again but Harry’s hand scrambles at her head for a moment, batting at her forehead as she struggles to form coherent words. 

“Too much,” she finally gasps out and Niall glances up, sees the way she’s flushed red right down to her bellybutton. Niall crooks her finger, dragging it out and pumping it back into her as Harry stares down at her, bottom lip caught tight between her teeth. Niall blows a breath carefully out of her mouth, fanning it out over where Harry’s hot and swollen and glistening. Harry’s face screws up when she comes apart, mouth red and obscene dropping open and then she bares her teeth, orgasm visibly rippling through her. Her fingers clench into the tank top lying beside her and she rocks forward, spine bowing out and toes curling against Niall’s back. 

Niall groans at that, at the pulse of her around her fingers and the way Harry’s heels dig into her shoulders, pulling her closer while her palm stops her from getting too close to her clit again. She’s caught in the middle, caged by Harry’s limbs and it’s absolutely fucking perfect.

Niall manages to wait half a minute, taking in the way Harry sinks back into the sofa, breath erratic before she gives in and shoves down her own shorts. 

“Christ, Harry,” Niall moans as she slides her fingers over herself. They’re wet from Harry and she’s able to slip them into herself easily. 

“No, no,” Harry mumbles, lips sluggish but she topples off the sofa and into Niall’s lap easily. She spreads herself out over Niall, pushing her into the scratchy carpet on the floor. Her hair, sweaty and messy falls around them and before Niall can really stop her they’re kissing. Harry makes a noise into her mouth, tongue sweeping out to catch the taste of herself on Niall’s tongue and Niall knows that there’s plenty of it. It’s all Niall can taste, sharp and salty, and she smears it across Harry’s lips and dips into her mouth. 

Niall fits her legs around Harry’s hips and the friction when Harry bears down makes heat curl through her. She pushes her belly up, rotating into Harry’s thigh and Harry kisses her harder, hand skimming up her shirt to cup at her over her bra, thumb finding her nipple through the thin lace. 

“Yeah,” Niall pants out breathlessly, suddenly finding her voice. “Here, here, yeah, good -”

She comes with Harry’s name on her lips and Harry’s thigh wedged up against her cunt, hips pressing her into the floor. She’s going to have carpet burn, red streaked across her shoulders and her knees but it just makes her shiver, the points of contact with the floor something sharp to focus on when she’s pressed up against Harry’s hot skin. 

Harry stays on top of her, breathing into her neck. She still has a hand tucked inside her bra and when Niall can find the breath she starts to laugh. Harry only smiles at her sleepily before rolling off, untangling her hand from under Niall’s shirt. 

They’re sticky and sweaty and the whole back room smells of them but Niall can’t find the energy to care. 

“Good work,” Harry tells her from where she’s sitting up, already tugging her tank top on again. Niall’s a bit disappointed that she’s putting her tits away - she didn’t even get a chance to play with them properly. 

“Thanks,” Niall grins at her and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand. Harry smirks a bit and Niall snorts, pulling her shorts up round her hips again and crawling over to sit next to Harry on the floor. Harry smiles and tucks her under her arm, rolling her head into the softness of the sofa.

It’s only when the bus slows down, turning a corner into a carpark that Harry breaks the quiet around them.

“Can we have a sleepover tonight?” she asks quietly, trying to snuggle up to Niall’s side. Niall nods, they haven’t had a sleepover in a while, something they normally do as a kick back to the days when they shared rooms on earlier tours. 

“Course we can,” Niall says as the bus slows to a stop. 

“Think I’ll need a cuddle,” Harry mumbles and fights her way to standing. Niall grins at her, accepting her sweaty hand to pull herself up and tries not to think of how her stomach twists at the thought.

*

Harry appears at her door just after 11. She’s got a jumper hanging off her shoulder, sheer so Niall can see the cups of her bra through it. Something settles in her stomach but Niall tries her best to ignore it, puts it down to feeling jittery after this afternoon and coming down from her high from the show. 

Her hair’s wet from her shower and she’s only wearing a pair of fancy purple pyjama bottoms that Louis keeps stealing off her. Compared to Harry though, she looks dishevelled. 

“Hiya,” Harry chirps and pushes past her, dumping her stuff at the bottom of the bed. “I brought wine.”

Niall raises her eyebrows and shuts the door with a snap. 

“And candles, seriously Niall, you need to open your mind to scented candles.”

“Ok,” Niall replies and tries to keep the smile off her face. 

“I’ve got cinnamon,” Harry continues on, pulling them out of her handbag. “And spiced pomegranate and blueberry. Oh, look.” 

Niall glances up and sees Harry producing a bundle of tissue paper. 

“A fan gave me this yesterday,” she says brightly and throws her the bundle. Niall jumps to catch it, fumbling it against her chest in a fluster. 

“What is it?” she asks warily and sits down on the end of the bed to unravel the bright paper. 

“It’s a bath bomb!” Harry crows and picks it back up out of Niall’s lap. It smells flowery and strong and there’s a ring of glitter around the pink, chalky sphere. “Wanna give it a go?” 

“I just showered,” Niall shrugs. Harry rolls her eyes and backs her way towards the bathroom. It’s a mess from where Niall had stripped off earlier but Harry just kicks the clothes into the corner and turns on the taps. 

“Come on,” Harry cajoles and pulls off her jumper. “We can make a girls night.”

Niall rolls her eyes but Harry just smiles prettily at her. “We never do girls night,” Niall complains. “We should be at the bar or something.” 

“Exactly,” Harry responds, pushing her voice into a song. She crosses the room and tips her handbag onto the bed, tubes of lipstick and tampons bouncing across the duvet. She finds her phone and grins up at Niall. 

“Not one of your sex play lists,” Niall groans but Harry’s already laughing, hooking her phone up to the speakers beside the TV. Niall groans louder as the 1975 starts blaring out but Harry just grins at her and reaches for the button of her jeans. 

She peels them off, revealing another pair of lacy black knickers. Niall feels the need to avert her eyes, something she’s never really felt before because it’s just _Harry_ and it’s not as if she hasn’t seen anything before. But that was before she had her face buried between Harry’s legs this afternoon.

“Come on,” Harry announces and gathers her supplies before slipping back into the bathroom. Niall follows her slowly, it’s getting steamy already and the bath is half full. 

“You want to do it?” Harry asks and she glances over her shoulder at Niall. She hands Niall the bath bomb and reaches for one of her candles, lighting it quickly with a lighter she’s hidden somewhere. Niall isn’t sure where, she’s only wearing her underwear. 

Niall drops it in and it bobs under the water before it starts to fizz quickly, pink and powdery, bubbling up under the spray of the tap. 

“Cool,” Harry says and she’s nearly pressed up against Niall, bare skin warm. She flicks the lighter and Niall watches as it catches the wick of the candle. Harry slides it onto the shelf beside Niall‘s toothbrush and the flicker reflects off the mirror. “Right, kit off.” 

Harry snicks off the light, only the light from the rest of the bedroom edging into the room and the glow of the candles that Harry’s dotted around the sink. Paul will kill them if they burn anything but they smell nice, the fruit blending together with the floral bubble bath. Niall can’t help hesitate for a moment turning on her heel to watch as Harry kicks off her knickers. 

“Come on,” Harry grins at her and cocks her head, eyes flicking up and down over Niall’s body, catching on the curves of her hip. “Nothing I haven’t seen before today, is it?” 

Niall blushes and it’s the first mention of this afternoon Harry’s made all day. They had gotten off the bus and went straight to sound check, Zayn had given her a scrutinising look but Niall had valiantly ignored him, blaming her blush on the heat of the stadium. Now though, the blush is back as she kicks out of her pyjamas quickly, watching as Harry’s already climbing over the side of the bath.

“You going to give me a show?” Harry asks and leers at her over the edge of the bath. Niall flushes again, hooking her thumbs in her knickers and pulling them down. Harry looks delighted, sinking back into the water and turning off the tap with her toes. 

Niall can hear her play list now that the water is shut off, floating quietly through the open door to the bedroom. It seems far away, leaving the two of them in the dim bathroom.

The water is hot and it makes Niall’s breath catch when she climbs in, sinking her leg into the water and bubbles. She wobbles a bit and Harry reaches up, a wet palm sliding over the side of her thigh, fingers stretching out over her skin. 

“Easy,” Harry murmurs, keeping her hand on Niall’s thigh as she lowers herself down into the water, sliding easily in between Harry’s splayed legs. 

It makes her heart jerk, a sharp lurch at how good the loose grip of Harry’s fingers around her wrist and the wet press of Harry’s breasts against her back feel. She can feel the peaks of Harry’s nipples against her skin, hard and pert when she reaches over her for a wash cloth that‘s on the edge of the tub. 

“I haven’t had a bath in ages,” Harry chit chats behind her. Niall only half listens as Harry starts into a story about how her and Gemma used to bath together, she’s too busy focusing on the trail of Harry’s hand up her side and the soft scrub of the wash cloth against her back.

This is something they very much Do. Not. Do. and she feels exposed, even though she’s hunched over, rounding her back towards Harry. There’s something about the way she trails her fingers down her back, the way her thumb presses against the dimple of her back, trailing down between them under the water. Niall breathes against her knees, drawn up towards herself. There’s still a twinge in the left one from earlier but it’s a nice sort of pain, a sweet reminder of how worn them out. Through the bubbles she can see Harry’s ankle where it brushes against Niall’s and it doesn’t take all that much effort to dip her palm under the water and settle on the top of Harry’s foot.

Harry doesn’t react, not that Niall can see anyway, just keeps up her methodical way of cleaning Niall up, squeezing the washcloth against the back of her neck so the water seeps into the hair at the base of her skull, rivulets of it trickling down her spine. Harry thumbs at one as it curves around her ribs before tapping at her arm, urging her back. 

“You ok?” Harry asks softly when Niall relaxes into her, going boneless and leaning back into Harry’s chest. The hand on Harry’s foot slips up so Niall cups it around the back of her knee instead. 

Harry’s hand moves too, trailing around her side to settle against her stomach. 

“Just tired,” Niall answers and she hears how her own voice wavers a bit. Harry nods, chin brushing against Niall’s shoulder. She can feel when she breathes against her, hot huffs of air against the shell of her ear. Niall wants to sink down the back, pillow her head against Harry’s breastbone. She wants Harry’s hands on her belly to sink lower, to trail over her thighs and under her bum and between her legs. 

“You gonna fall asleep on me?” Harry whispers, voice going husky again. Niall decides she likes it like this, low and a little bit rough.

Niall blinks her eyes open, not having realised she closed them in the first place. The ceiling flickers with the candles, sending shadows sprawling across it. 

“We had an eventful day,” Niall mutters and her voice is tight.

She can hear Harry’s smile in her voice when she speaks. “We did.”

Her fingertips dip below the water, skimming across Niall’s hip. Behind her, Harry’s hips inch up and Niall can’t help making a sound at that, a physical manifestation of the feeling settling in her stomach and running hot through her veins. She’s surprised how much she _wants_.

Harry laughs against her, ducking her head until her lips can press against Niall’s shoulder. They feel hot, even in the warmth of the bathroom. She moves then, lips dragging along Niall’s skin until Harry presses a kiss at the top of her spine.

“Let’s put you to bed then,” Harry murmurs against the nape of her neck, fingertips slipping to under Niall’s arms and push her up. 

Niall’s feet are unsteady and she needs to bend over to grip the edge of the bath. Behind her, Harry starts to laugh and Niall realises belatedly that she’s just given Harry an eyeful. Her stomach clenches, squeezing through the split second of panic before the sound of Harry’s gentle laughter makes her relax again. 

“Always the exhibitionist,” Harry tells her, splashing in the water until she can stand up too. She reaches for the towel and Niall watches the stretch of her back, the round of her bum and the length of her legs. She’s got a tan line but it looks faded in the dark of the bathroom and Niall knows she’ll have a better chance to see it in the bright of the bedroom in a few moments. The thought throws her off whack a little. 

Niall snorts because she can’t help herself, “I think you’re talking about yourself.”

Harry grins cheekily at her, lifting a towel and it feels normal again. Niall doesn’t hesitate this time before stepping into her, letting Harry wrap the towel around her. It’s soft against her skin and slightly damp from where Harry’d dried off quickly. She smells of the bath bomb, something flowery on her skin and lingering in the damp bits of hair that’s falling out of her bun. She’s still damp across her collarbone and chest. 

Niall wants to kiss her. She can feel the anticipation start to build in her stomach, something bubbling up happily into her chest. 

“Bed time,” Harry tells her and starts to blow out the candles around the room. Niall laughs under her breath, stepping away from her and padding into the bedroom. 

“Your sex play list isn’t very long,” Niall teases her as she walks over to where half her clothes are still sprawled out from her suitcase. 

“Hey,” Harry whines and Niall sees her pout in the mirror above the dressing table. “It’s a work in progress, ok?”

Niall just laughs louder and searches for underwear in her bag. Harry, however, just flops down onto the bed, burrowing her way under the duvet naked. She pulls the sheet half way up her stomach before holding her hand out across the rest of the bed. 

“Nope,” Harry shakes her head, hair pulling out of her elastic. “Come cuddle.” 

Niall pauses, a pair of knickers hanging limp in her hand. Her heart is already beating too fast, breath coming short at the look Harry’s giving her, eyelids drooped and chest rising with her breathing. 

Niall takes a breath, standing up straight before walking over to the edge of the bed. Harry gives her a soft smile when she drops the towel, lifting her hand to pull Niall into the bed with her. 

It feels so much more intimate, the softness of Harry’s skin against her when she pulls her close and the quiet of her breathing when she shuts off the light. 

“Night, Niall,” she whispers, sliding her arm around Niall’s stomach to keep her close. She waits a moment before pushing her knee between Niall’s legs and it’s a different type of heat than just her skin pressed up against her but she doesn’t push for more, just entangles their legs together, not seeming to mind that neither of them are wearing clothes. 

Niall can see the whites of her eyes this close and the shape of her nose in the dark. She wonders what Harry can see of her. If she can see the smile on her face or how wide her eyes are. Maybe she can feel the beat of her heart pressed this close, it only makes it pick up faster. 

“Night,” Niall whispers. Harry presses forward for a kiss, lips full against Niall’s. She doesn’t even try tongue but it makes Niall’s head spin, soft and chaste before Harry pulls back. 

Niall swallows and tucks her head into the space between Harry’s shoulder and the pillow, heart still beating fast. Harry quietens down too and Niall doesn‘t know what‘s going on, what she’s got herself in to. 

When she wakes up in the morning, there’s only the smears of pink glitter on her sheets to remind her that Harry was even there and the disappointment sinking down through her makes her dizzy. 

*

“And now girls,” the interviewer zeroes in on them and Niall feels her stomach twist. She blinks through the bright lights and tries to focus on the girl in front of her. She’s doing her best but Niall can predict what’s coming next, some inane question that she and Harry will have to field about their celebrity crush - Niall’s is sitting beside her, or their beauty tips - they don’t have any, that’s what Lou’s for. 

“If you could date another member of the band, who would it be?” The reporter asks. Teeth too white when she grins at them. 

Niall feels her stomach drop but Harry just giggles beside her, sweet and flirty. She throws her hair over her shoulder and looks back at the other three. Zayn and Liam look as uninterested as Niall feels and Louis’ puffing out his chest to make it a joke but Harry just smirks at them. 

It’s too soon, Niall thinks. She’s hardly out of bed longer than an hour and it’s the first time she’s seen Harry since she woke up to an empty bed. She’d grinned at her, banana mush in her mouth and hair gone glossy and sleek the way it does after Lou sticks her hair in rollers. She’d plonked herself down beside Niall in front of the camera as if they hadn’t spent most of the night naked and pressed up together. It makes Niall’s belly ache, like maybe she had imagined it. 

“The three of them are slim pickings really,” Harry continues on brightly and then whips her head around again to look at Niall instead. 

Niall opens her mouth to say Zayn because of his cheekbones - her stock answer for these types of questions when Harry grins at her, eyes sparkling before she lifts her arm to pull her into her side, palm warm through the shoulder of her shirt. 

“Niall, hands down,” Harry tells the interviewer and Niall can hear Zayn snort behind them, the first noise he’s made all morning. Niall’s face goes beetroot and she’s suddenly glad for the inch of makeup she’s got on. 

She feels Harry take a deep breath rather than hears it, her ribs expanding near where Niall’s got her shoulder tucked against her side. 

“Who could say ’no’ to Niall? She’s definitely the cutest,” Harry continues on and Niall risks a glance up, blinking through the lights again so she can catch the expression on Harry’s face. Her lips looks wicked, deep red slicked over them so they’re nice and shiny.

“I do what I can,” Niall shrugs, playing up to the blonde, cute picture she’s supposed to be. Harry’s mouth splits open into a grin and she ducks in quickly, pressing her lips against Niall’s mouth for long enough that Niall gets a taste of the lipstick across her mouth. 

The interviewer says something for the benefit of the camera but Niall’s not listening, she can’t hear anything over the buzz in her ears. Harry stares at her for a beat too long, eyes dropping to her mouth and then back to stare at Niall. It feels like she’s staring into her soul or something equally as soppy that Niall thought she’d never say.

Harry brings up her hand, thumbing over the side of her mouth where her lipstick must have smeared and Niall can’t help the way she lets her eyes flutter closed, the space behind them blissfully dark compared to the bright lights of the studio. 

She snaps them open when she remembers they’re being filmed and Harry’s already turning to laugh at something Liam’s said. Niall tries not to be thrown off by it but when Harry turns back round to face the interviewer her hand slips into Niall’s, as if on it’s own accord, fingers interlocking. 

Niall stares at it. Memorises the chipped blue nail polish on Harry’s thumb, colour matching perfectly with the paint on Niall’s.

*

“Hey,” Harry beams across the car park. It’s sunny again, hot enough to make Niall sweat under her t-shirt, sticking it to her back. “I got you iced tea.”

Niall looks up from under her fringe. She and Louis were supposed to be having a kick about but he’d flopped down onto the tarmac five minutes ago and closed his eyes to the sun so Niall’s not sure what her plans for the afternoon are.. 

“If it’s not from long island I’m not drinking it,” Niall comments and bounces the ball on the ground. Harry grins at her and steps in close until Niall can smell the orange sun cream she‘s wearing. Niall breathes out and the ball drops from her hand, bouncing once and then again before it rolls off towards where Liam is sparring with Mark. 

“I got it special,” Harry murmurs, mouth turning up at the edges. Niall’s chest goes tight. Harry lick her lips. 

“Well,” Niall says back, voice hardly louder than a croak. “If it was special.”

Harry’s smile widens. “For my special lady.”

Niall’s fingers stumble as Harry passes her the drink. It’s cold against her palm, condensation making it slippery. Then Harry ducks in quickly, kissing her at the corner of her mouth and it makes Niall’s stomach lurch and her hand jerk so some of the drink sloshes over the side. 

“Sorry.” Niall laughs when Harry pulls her hand back, licking over her wrist where Niall’s spilt iced tea. Harry shakes her head, curls going limp in the heat, lips sticky.

Harry keeps her gaze for a moment, tongue running over her lip before she kisses her again, just as chaste. Niall’s stomach knots, she wants to figure out what’s going on and it’s on the tip of her tongue but she can’t seem to get the last piece to slot into place. 

“See you at the show,” Harry whispers and slips out again, squinting in the sun. She heads off towards Louis and Niall watches as she flops down on top of him, right across his stomach to wake him up. 

“What’s Harry got you doing?” Zayn asks her, his voice startling her out of her daydream. 

Niall nearly drops her drink again, ice melting inside the plastic. “What?” She asks distractedly. Zayn just frowns, fingers rolling a cigarette without him paying attention to it. He taught Niall how to do it once but she can never get it perfect like he can. 

“You’re more conspiring than usual,” Zayn mutters, tongue flicking out to wet the edges of the paper. “Are you ganging up on us?”

Niall takes a sip of her drink to stall. The peach bursts over her tongue and she smiles at the added flavour because normally she hates the lemon one. It’s cold and sticky and Niall wants to taste it on Harry’s lips. Zayn narrows his eyes. 

“I’ve got all day,” he mutters and shifts his weight. He’s got on one of Niall’s hats, the peak bent to shield his eyes from the sun. Niall sighs and crosses her hand across her stomach. 

“There’s nothing going on,” Niall tells him and turns around so he can’t read her face. She knows he’ll see it if he watches her close enough, see the pining behind her sunglasses and the blush that isn’t just from the heat. 

“Ok,” he says slowly and finally steps away. “You and Harry have your fun then. We’ll be ready.”

Niall grins, twisting her head to catch his smirk. “Yeap, you better be,” she says, happy to have an easy way out. 

And when he turns around, walking off towards where Liam’s training down in the shade, Niall catches Harry’s stare from the whole way across the yard. Niall closes her eyes and thinks of peach streaked across warm skin.

*

Harry turns up at her hotel room at midnight on the dot. Her makeup from the show smudged under her eyes, lipstick freshly applied. 

“Hey,” Niall says and steps away from the door. She’s relieved she’s turned up, Niall’s never going to admit how she paced the rug in front of the widescreen TV ever since she had gotten back to the hotel room. “No bath bomb today?” Niall asks when she sees that Harry’s got nothing with her except her phone wedged into the back of her skinny jeans. Her legs go on for miles, clad in tight denim that Niall wants to sink her teeth into. 

“We’re going to actually drink that wine,” Harry tells her and plonks herself into the middle of the bed, kicking her boots across the room. “From,” she says vaguely. “Last night.”

Niall nods and goes into the bathroom, emptying her toothbrush out of the tumbler on the counter. When she comes back Harry’s already unscrewing the cork and lifting it to her lips. 

“C’mere,” Harry pats the bed beside her and Niall feels herself moving before she tells herself to. Harry pours her a generous cup. They drink for a moment in awkward silence, Harry spread out across the bed and Niall up by the headboard. Niall’s on her second glass before Harry finally speaks again. “Should we play a drinking game? Strip never have I ever?”

Harry’s eyes are bright, ringed in the eyeliner from the show but there’s eyeshadow there too that doesn’t match their costumes. She’s got a necklace on and a blouse that Niall’s always thought was pretty, cutting down so Niall can see a glimpse of her cleavage. She’s came here with a purpose and she’s doing a shit job at beating around the bush. 

Niall shrugs and gulp another mouthful of wine. It’s nearly too sweet, cheap where ever Harry’s got it from. It cloys at the back of Niall’s throat as she takes another gulp. Harry’s mouth is already tinged with it, ringed a darkened purple in the cracks of her lips.

“Did you get dressed up?” Niall can’t help asking, taking in the way her nails are freshly painted and how her hair is down for once, even if not washed straight after the show. Niall’s in a pair of sweats she chopped at the knee with a pair of blunt scissors. She feels inappropriately underdressed. 

Harry pulls a face, one that she pulls when Louis catches her out on something and Niall can’t help grinning. 

“You got dressed up for me?” Niall prods, smiling around the rim of her glass.

“Maybe,” Harry mumbles and Niall can tell that the pink on her cheeks isn’t only from her blusher. 

“Why?” Niall asks through a laugh, nearly falling backwards into the pillows, cackling up at the ceiling. 

Harry frowns over at her. “We did this all wrong,” she says and tips forward to refill Niall’s glass, even though she’s listing back, trying hard to keep her balance. 

“We did what wrong?” Niall asks, dread clunking into her stomach. “What are you on about?” 

Harry looks down, picks at the slit across the knee of her jeans where it’s fraying. “We did this,” she waves her hand around. “We did this the wrong way round.”

Niall can’t think of anything to say, mouth dropping open. 

“I’m -” Harry waves her free hand at her face and she looks flustered, like she’s embarrassed for once in her life. “I’m trying to woo you.”

“Woo me?” Niall asks because that hadn’t been what she was expecting. Her heart’s beating fast again, a thump thump that’s loud in her ears. 

Harry makes another face, one that’s normally directed at Paul this time. “Yes, we just had sex and I thought you deserved more wooing. Last night was so nice and it wasn’t supposed - Louis said I should - There was a -”

She cuts off and Niall stays quiet. Her stomach is twisting again and Harry looks embarrassed, squirming where she’s sitting at having to tell Niall all this. Niall likes it though, the thought she put behind it. It’s nearly, Niall’s heart buzzes, romantic.

“Let’s play the game,” Harry recovers, changing the subject. She lifts the bottle to her lips again, smudging lipstick around the rim. 

“Do we need to play the game?” Niall asks and wiggles her toes over to where Harry’s knee is bent. She pokes at her leg, feeling suddenly brave. “Don’t you think that we know everything about each other already?” 

Harry’s eyes narrow at her from across the bed, wine bottle paused three inches from her mouth. 

Niall keeps her eye line and very deliberately takes a drink before balancing her glass between her knees. Harry’s eyes follow her as she drops her hand to the hem of her sweatshirt. She takes a breath before pulling it up over her head. 

She feels ridiculous, after everything they did yesterday and the amount of times Harry’s already seen her in the nip but there’s something different, something about now she knows she hadn’t been imagining it all day, the lingering glances and the hot, sizzle of electricity between them. 

“Niall,” Harry says softly but Niall’s already passing her the cup, fingertips brushing before she lies back and shuffles out of her sweats, kicking them across the duvet. Harry stares at her and Niall feels hot wherever her eyes trail. Down her chest and up her legs. 

Harry groans, reaching back across the bed to leave the wine on the bedside table. She flops over, hesitating slightly before leaning in for a kiss. Harry’s lips are warm, lipstick smearing between them. She tastes of the wine and something underneath, like Harry had something sweeter to drink before she came over to Niall’s room. It’s soft like the kisses yesterday hadn’t been. 

“You don’t need to woo me,” Niall whispers and lets Harry lean her back into the cool pillows. It feels funny to have Harry fully dressed above her, the feel of denim against the soft inside of her thigh, the smooth of Harry’s blouse against Niall’s belly and the cool buttons. “Consider me wooed.”

Harry laughs and Niall breaks into giggles too, the stillness between them gone. 

“See!” Niall cries, wrapping a leg around Harry’s waist to pull her flush against her and lifting a hand against her cheek, making sure she can meet her eye when they speak. “We’ve had the past three years to do all this. We can cut to the kissing already.” 

“Why are you always so impatient?” Harry complains but she’s smiling, lipstick smudged at the corner of her lip.

Niall grins at her, tightening her leg around Harry’s waist until she gets the hint and falls flush against her. 

“Where’s your sex play list now?” Niall can’t help but ask, pushing at the collar of Harry’s blouse to expose a patch of skin. Harry laughs against her mouth, moving to kiss her, open and wet. 

Harry skims her hand down, dragging the strap of her bra over her shoulder. The slowness is gone and Niall tugs a little bit desperately at her shirt, pulling at the buttons until they slip out of the holes. Harry’s bra is dark blue, stark against her skin. She has a tan line but it’s hard to see it in the soft glow of the lamps, a perfect triangle of white surrounding her nipple, tight and flushed a darker pink. 

Niall doesn’t wait, yanks at the cups so she can bend in to suck at her left nipple, feels it harden against her tongue. 

Harry murmurs her name, a hand coming up to cup at the back of her head, keeping her close. Niall closes her lips around her, grazing her teeth against her nipple. 

“Shit,” Harry swears and rolls her hips, settling into Niall’s lap properly. Niall can feel the heat of her even through her jeans, the press of her thighs against her waist. 

“Get these off,” Niall orders, pulling at the back of her jeans. The skin at the base of her back is soft, almost downy and her fingers fit into the gap the waistband makes when she’s bent over like this. 

“Bossy,” Harry says and it comes out breathless. 

“Wanna get my mouth on you,” Niall answers her honestly, eyes catching Harry’s as she pushes her back. “Yesterday was only the first taste.” Harry groans and kicks out of her jeans, Niall helping her peel them down to her knees. 

Niall takes the time to tear off her own knickers, flinging them far across the room to make Harry laugh, husky and low. She can smell her and it makes Niall want to touch her, keep her hands on her and her lips and her tongue. 

“Me too,” Harry finally responds, breathless and panting. Her chest heaving, bra still half pulled down her stomach so her tits spill over the cups. She’s sweating, flushed red down her chest again. 

Harry circles a hand around her ankle, pulling her closer to smear what’s left of her lipstick against the inside of her knee. There shouldn’t be any left, not with how much she’s been licking at her lips and kissing her but there’s a smudge of purple there when Niall looks down. 

“Do you wanna sit on my face?” Niall blurts out and Harry freezes, teeth bared against the inside of Niall’s thigh, high enough where it makes her shiver. Harry’s eyes flicker up and there’s something hesitant in them but when she blinks it’s gone and all that’s left is lust. 

Niall touches her shoulder and that’s all it takes for Harry to take a deep breath and sit up, swing her leg over Niall’s waist and suddenly she’s got her back to her, straddling herself across Niall’s stomach. 

“Oh,” Niall whispers, reaching up to unclasp her bra finally so she can see the expanse of her skin, the knobs of her spine and the creeping of ink that’s curled around her ribs. 

Harry shuffles back and when she glimpses over her shoulder she looks nervous. It’s only brief but it eases Niall a bit, to know that Harry isn’t just as blasé about this as she’s making out. Niall settles her hands against Harry’s hips, urging her back and moving her arms to help her. 

“This ok?” Harry asks quietly once she’s poised above her, knees either side of Niall’s ears. 

“Yeah,” Niall laughs and tension seeps out of Harry’s shoulders as she inches down and Niall can smell her even better now that she’s so close. 

“Yeah,” Harry says and Niall pretends it doesn’t sound like she’s reassuring herself. 

Niall smoothes her hand up the back of Harry’s thigh, palm flat up her bum. Harry sighs above her and stretches out, arse in the air as she flattens herself, breasts against Niall’s stomach. “Yeah, yeah,” Harry repeats as Niall thumbs against her lips, dragging them apart teasingly and spreading the wetness around. She’s so wet and it only makes Niall want her more, want to taste her and lick her and have her come on her tongue again, just like yesterday. 

“Fuck,” Niall says sharply when Harry buries her face into Niall’s cunt, tongue flickering over her hotly. It makes heat shoot up through her pelvis, suck into her belly where it swims and settles.

She presses her face against Harry, hands on her arse to pull her closer. It’s messier this way, wetness smearing over her chin and across her upper lip but Niall loves it. Loves that Harry’s starting to rock against her, hips twitching. Loves that Harry’s down between her own legs, gasping against Niall’s clit as she licks over it, sucks it into her mouth to send little shocks up Niall’s spine. Loves how she can grind up into Harry’s nose just as hard as Harry’s grinding into hers. 

Niall sucks on Harry’s clit, circling tight little circles around it to match what Harry’s doing to her. Harry rolls her hips and Niall feels caged in, surrounded by her with a palm flat to Harry’s arse.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to come, thighs tightening around Niall’s head as she clenches around her. She cries out, mouth going slack against Niall’s clit, her hand curling around Niall’s thigh and gripping tight, five points of pressure that makes Niall throb. 

She rolls her head and even though Niall can’t see, she can feel it, the jut of her chin rutting into her as she pants against her. She groans again, something hard against Niall’s clit before her tongue, hot and wicked laps at her, licking wetly where Niall’s already soaked. 

“Niall,” Harry mouths against her, lips strong and supple against her. Niall can feel her breath rebound off Harry where she’s still straddled over her, can feel how she shakes and shivers along with her. The hairs on the back of her neck prickle and her spine bows with the pings of pleasure that are rolling up her back, down her thighs. Her knees are shaking, growing tight and tense and all it takes is Harry’s bottom teeth to graze over Niall’s clit and she’s coming, face coming up as far as Harry’s arse will let her. It buzzes over her skin, electric fizzing across her as she tries to breathe, eyes clenching shut and hips juttering against Harry’s mouth, loose and pliant now that they’ve both come. 

Harry falls to the side, her leg splayed over Niall’s chest. They stick a bit, sweat making them clammy and hot but when they’ve both caught their breath Harry rights herself, kicking Niall lightly in the side as she scrambles around on the mattress, rolling herself so they can both lie on the cool side of the bed, sheets dry and clean. 

“See you in the morning?” Niall can’t help herself so she says it quietly, half hoping Harry’s already asleep. She isn’t though but she doesn’t say anything, just rolls closer to they’re pressed skin to skin. Her lips are dry where she rubs them against Niall’s in a half kiss. 

And when Niall wakes up, Harry’s right there sharing the pillow along with her.


End file.
